Hotel Transylvania Goes To Hawaii
by BlackFireDragonStar
Summary: The gang goes to Hawaii and then Mavis and Wayne get kidnapped by a mysterious cloaked figure. Jonny gets turned into a vampire and his old friend Rosa come to help.


Hi everyone, I thought it would be funny if I wrote about the characters from Hotel Transylvania going to Hawaii. I hope you all like it. Please review.

**Hotel Transylvania Goes To Hawaii**

Two years have passed and Jonny, Mavis, Dracula, and the others go to Hawaii as a family. Jonny and Mavis are married but Jonny wants to become a vampire so that he and Mavis can live together forever. Dracula decides to turn him into one and later on Mavis and Wayne get kidnapped by a mysterious cloaked figure. The gange is joined by Rosa a girl that Jonny befriended on his travels.

They were on the plane that takes them to Hawaii and it was in the middle of the night. Jonny was actually asleep due to traveling with his new vampire wife Mavis. The new couple had invited Dracula and his friends to go with them to Hawaii. Mavis was sitting next to her sleeping husband and her father, Dracula, was behind them so he could keep an eye on them.

Dracula was deep in thought with his memories with him and Martha meeting at Hawaii, when he was awakened by his excited daughter Mavis. Dracula looked at her and said "Yes Mavy Wavy? Vhat is it? Are ve there yet?" Mavis said with excitement in her voice but quietly so she wouldn't wake up Jonny "Daddy we're here! We're finally here! This is going to be the best family vacation ever! Yay! Should I wake up Jonny?"

Dracula sighed and said "Vell it's about time, I guess so just be gentle Sweet Fangs, Jonny looks like he is happy in his sleep." Mavis sqeaked with joy and tried to wake up Jonny gently but with all her excitement she woke him up like someone shaking a bottle. Jonny woke up and said drowsily "what's wrong babe? "yawn" are we there yet?" Mavis said "Yes! we're finally here! Yay! This is so awesome and exciting! Wow holy rabies, I'm in Hawaii!"

When the plane landed and everyone was safely unloaded (Frank was inside his mailing box due to his fear of fire) they all went to the hotel and checked in. It was 1:00 am and they wanted to explore. Dracula was about to leave when he was stopped by his son in-law. He turned around to ask him "Vhy did you stop me Jonny?" Jonny answered "I was wondering if you can turn me into a vampire so that Mavis and I can live together forever."

Dracula asked him if he was sure and if he talked it over with Mavis and Jonny said he did and was sure and ready. Jonny asked "How do you turn me into a vampire?" Dracula said "First I need to hold onto your arms so you von't squirm, second I vould suck your blood and then you vould drink some of mine. I vould have to cut my wrist with my nail so you could drink some of my blood."

Jonny skrewed up his nose and went "Ew that is kind of gross and cool at the same time. "takes deep breath" But I'm ready when you are Drac. I trust you, I mean your my father in-law so of coarse I trust you." With that Dracula said "Very vell then, try to hold still this may sting a bit." Dracula held onto Jonny's arms and then bent over to suck his blood and started to swallow. Jonny squealed but did his best not to move.

He started to feel dizzy and week from the lack of blood. He felt numb and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, he wanted to move but Dracula held him tight and firm with his restraining grip and continued to swallow. Jonny made a sharp yelp which hurt to do and Dracula let go of Jonny so he could cut his wrist. His wound started to bleed immediately and dripped some of the blood into Jonny's mouth.

Jonny swallowed it which hurt to do so and then a few seconds later his body started to twitch, twist, turn, and writhe in horrible ways. In a few moments later his body slowly stopped and so did his breathing. Dracula wiped the blood off his mouth and walked over to Jonny to give him some blood beaters. Jonny sprung back to life at the first drop and drank the container gone. Dracula helped him up and asked "How do you feel?"

Jonny answered "I feel like I was kicked by a bull and then trampled by a stampeed. Other than that I feel great!" Dracula and Jonny both laughed and then went to get Jonny some new vampire clothes. Jonny was wearing a black Hawaiian shirt with red flowers on it, black shoes, black shorts, a cape that looked like Dracula's, and his eyes and hair changed from brown to blue just like Dracula's and Mavis's.

Some time later they met up with everyone at the beach and Jonny was having fun showing off his new personality and vampire powers. He especially loved the bat transformation because he can fly. Everyone was having fun except for Frank cause he kept freaking out whenever he saw a fire dancer or anything that has to do with fire. No body was paying attention to a mysterious cloaked figure who quietly snuck up to the group and grabbed both Mavis and Wayne.

It took the group a few minutes to notice that Mavis and Wayne were missing. Dracula was the first to notice and started to panic screaming "Mavis! Ve're are you?! Answer me Sweetheart!" Jonny noticed that Wayne was missing too and got everyone together to try and figure out what happened. Murray, Griffin, and Frank were asking the locals if they have seen anything suspicous.

Dracula and Jonny were searching the skies but to no avail. A voice cried out "Jonny is that really you?" All five monsters turned around to see a young girl that looked like she was in her early to mid twentys. She wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with purple and pink flowers on it, red shoes, a straw hat, brown hair, brown eyes, and tan shorts. She was even hyper and energytic like Jonny.

Jonny was stunned to see this girl that he befriended on his travels, and said "Rosa? Wow this is a surprise! Yeah it really is me, just uh...er...well...you see Rosa I'm a vamire now, this is my father in-law Dracula, my wife Mavis is Dracula's daughter who just went missing along with Wayne who is a werewolf, this is Frank, and this is Murray. Everyone this is a friend I met on my travels her name is Rosa. She is like a female version of me."

Rosa was at first stunned but quickly got over it and ran over to Jonny and the others in a flash. She was a total fan of them and kept wanting autographs and asking questions until Dracula, Jonny, Frank, Griffin, and Murray looked at each other and nodded, Dracula asked "Rosa, the others and I vere vondering if you could help us find my daughter and best friend. If it's not too much to ask."

Rosa said "Of coarse I will help Drac, and the reason why is that Jonny is an old friend that I met on my travels and helping out the famous Dracula and his friends is totally awesome!" Griffin said "Then it's settled, but first we need a plan on how and where to start looking for them." Frank said "Lets try the forest it seems like it is the only possible way for someone to make a sneaky get away."

Murray shouted to everyone "Hey you guys! I found foot prints leading into the forest! Frank was right!" Rosa said "I think I remember seeing a mysterious cloaked figure with two squirming bags that sounded like their mouths were taped shut. The only place that I know of for someone to take a kidnapped victim is the old waterfall hideout. That place is so cool and big but thankfully it does not have any mazes, puzzles, or traps."

Dracula said with a bit more of relief in his voice "Then our target destination is the old vaterfall hideout. But first ve need to get some rest the sun vill be rising soon and ve vill need all of our strength to find my precious baby and best friend. Ve vill meet tonight at midnight in front of the forest." Everyone put their hands in and said together "For Mavis and Wayne!"

It was midnight and everyone was there as planned. Dracula and Jonny had the lead, Rosa and Murray were behind them, and Frank and Griffin were in the back of the group. It took the group 20 minutes to reach the old waterfall hideout and they decided to stop for a quick lunch break. Dracula and Jonny had their blood beaters, Rosa had a tuna sandwhich, Murray had a beatle and cockroach sandwhich, Frank had a scream cheese bagel and worm cakes, and Griffin had a scream cheese hamburger and a sceam cheese pizza slice.

After lunch was all done they continued their quest to rescue Mavis and Wayne. Meanwhile inside of the old waterfall hideout Mavis and Wayne woke up to find themselves inside of a big cage. Wayne tried to takle the cage but instead hurt himself in the process, Wayne said with a bit a pain in his voice "Mavis were do you think we are?"

Mavis said "In a big cage Uncle Wayne." He gave her a serious look and said "Seriously Mavis? I don't think it's the best place for jokes right now." Mavis gave her uncle a sad sorry look and said "Sorry Uncle Wayne I could'nt resist. But on a serious note I don't know. It looks like we're inside some sort of cave or something."

Wayne said "Well I sure hope that everyone can find us werever we are. Hey Mavis, can't you turn into a bat a squeeze through the bars and see if you can find them and tell them where we are?" Mavis's face grew so bright with joy that it could light up a dark room and said "Your a genius Uncle Wayne! I will fly as fast as I can and hurry back ok?"

Suddenly, before Mavis could even trasform into a bat, they heard footsteps coming their way and it belonged to the mysterious cloaked figure that kidnapped them. it spoke in a creepy way and said "Well, well, well, it seems like my guests are awake. Let me introduce myself my name is Thundertank and this is my home. I'm not human for your information I'm an old monster, one who was bannished by Dracula. He bannished me because I'm the only monster grave digger and I love to cause trouble."

Thundertank then left the room saying "You and your friend hear will never leave my home ever! You will stay here forever! Muwahahahaha!." When he was finally gone and out of the room Mavis finally transformed into a bat a flew as fast as she could to find the others. Meanwhile back with the monster rescue party, Jonny was starting to get a bit tired and Dracula gave him some blood beaters to boost up his energy which it did.

Jonny said "Thanks Drac, I don't know what I do without you. Hey is that a bat? Wait a bat that's Mavis! Drac, everyone it's Mavis! Look!" Sure enough it was her and she trasformed back into vampire form and told them what happened, who took them, and where the creep was holding them. Mavis found herself being smothered with hugs and kisses from everyone. Jonny introduced Mavis to Rosa and then everyone ran as fast as they could to rescue Wayne.

When everyone got there they found Thundertank asleep and Dracula used his paralyzing powers to paralyze Thundertank in his sleep. Frank used his strength to rip the cage door apart and freed Wayne. Jonny introduced Wayne to Rosa and explained to Wayne and Mavis that Rosa helped him and everyone to find them.

Everyone was at the beach and Rosa told everyone that she had to leave now and continue on her travels. She said good-bye to her new friends and to Jonny and then boarded her plane. Dracula said "Mavis my Little Blood Orange I'm so happy that you and your Uncle Wayne are safe. Everyone was so worried about you and your Uncle Wayne and we all missed you both."

Griffin said "Hey how about we all have some fun later on tonight and go night surfing." Murray said "Yeah and we can do all kinds cool Hawaiian stuff." Frank said "I agree but just as long as I don't see any fire cause fire bad." Wayne said "I can't wait to find something and bury it in the sand." Mavis told Jonny "Jonny I can't wait to try out my new bathing suit and show you." Jonny blushed and said "I can't wait to see what you look like in it honey." They both kissed each other until Dracula said "Vell we better get some sleep since the sun is starting to rise and I'm tired from today's excitement." Everyone agreed at this and went to their hotel and to their hotel rooms.

Well there you have it my second story and I hope you all like it. :D Please review about what you think of it. Thank you. :)

Hi everyone, I thought it would be funny if I wrote about the characters from Hotel Transylvania going to Hawaii. I hope you all like it. Please review.

**Hotel Transylvania Goes To Hawaii**

Two years have passed and Jonny, Mavis, Dracula, and the others go to Hawaii as a family. Jonny and Mavis are married but Jonny wants to become a vampire so that he and Mavis can live together forever. Dracula decides to turn him into one and later on Mavis and Wayne get kidnapped by a mysterious cloaked figure. The gange is joined by Rosa a girl that Jonny befriended on his travels.

They were on the plane that takes them to Hawaii and it was in the middle of the night. Jonny was actually asleep due to traveling with his new vampire wife Mavis. The new couple had invited Dracula and his friends to go with them to Hawaii. Mavis was sitting next to her sleeping husband and her father, Dracula, was behind them so he could keep an eye on them.

Dracula was deep in thought with his memories with him and Martha meeting at Hawaii, when he was awakened by his excited daughter Mavis. Dracula looked at her and said "Yes Mavy Wavy? Vhat is it? Are ve there yet?" Mavis said with excitement in her voice but quietly so she wouldn't wake up Jonny "Daddy we're here! We're finally here! This is going to be the best family vacation ever! Yay! Should I wake up Jonny?"

Dracula sighed and said "Vell it's about time, I guess so just be gentle Sweet Fangs, Jonny looks like he is happy in his sleep." Mavis sqeaked with joy and tried to wake up Jonny gently but with all her excitement she woke him up like someone shaking a bottle. Jonny woke up and said drowsily "what's wrong babe? "yawn" are we there yet?" Mavis said "Yes! we're finally here! Yay! This is so awesome and exciting! Wow holy rabies, I'm in Hawaii!"

When the plane landed and everyone was safely unloaded (Frank was inside his mailing box due to his fear of fire) they all went to the hotel and checked in. It was 1:00 am and they wanted to explore. Dracula was about to leave when he was stopped by his son in-law. He turned around to ask him "Vhy did you stop me Jonny?" Jonny answered "I was wondering if you can turn me into a vampire so that Mavis and I can live together forever."

Dracula asked him if he was sure and if he talked it over with Mavis and Jonny said he did and was sure and ready. Jonny asked "How do you turn me into a vampire?" Dracula said "First I need to hold onto your arms so you von't squirm, second I vould suck your blood and then you vould drink some of mine. I vould have to cut my wrist with my nail so you could drink some of my blood."

Jonny skrewed up his nose and went "Ew that is kind of gross and cool at the same time. "takes deep breath" But I'm ready when you are Drac. I trust you, I mean your my father in-law so of coarse I trust you." With that Dracula said "Very vell then, try to hold still this may sting a bit." Dracula held onto Jonny's arms and then bent over to suck his blood and started to swallow. Jonny squealed but did his best not to move.

He started to feel dizzy and week from the lack of blood. He felt numb and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, he wanted to move but Dracula held him tight and firm with his restraining grip and continued to swallow. Jonny made a sharp yelp which hurt to do and Dracula let go of Jonny so he could cut his wrist. His wound started to bleed immediately and dripped some of the blood into Jonny's mouth.

Jonny swallowed it which hurt to do so and then a few seconds later his body started to twitch, twist, turn, and writhe in horrible ways. In a few moments later his body slowly stopped and so did his breathing. Dracula wiped the blood off his mouth and walked over to Jonny to give him some blood beaters. Jonny sprung back to life at the first drop and drank the container gone. Dracula helped him up and asked "How do you feel?"

Jonny answered "I feel like I was kicked by a bull and then trampled by a stampeed. Other than that I feel great!" Dracula and Jonny both laughed and then went to get Jonny some new vampire clothes. Jonny was wearing a black Hawaiian shirt with red flowers on it, black shoes, black shorts, a cape that looked like Dracula's, and his eyes and hair changed from brown to blue just like Dracula's and Mavis's.

Some time later they met up with everyone at the beach and Jonny was having fun showing off his new personality and vampire powers. He especially loved the bat transformation because he can fly. Everyone was having fun except for Frank cause he kept freaking out whenever he saw a fire dancer or anything that has to do with fire. No body was paying attention to a mysterious cloaked figure who quietly snuck up to the group and grabbed both Mavis and Wayne.

It took the group a few minutes to notice that Mavis and Wayne were missing. Dracula was the first to notice and started to panic screaming "Mavis! Ve're are you?! Answer me Sweetheart!" Jonny noticed that Wayne was missing too and got everyone together to try and figure out what happened. Murray, Griffin, and Frank were asking the locals if they have seen anything suspicous.

Dracula and Jonny were searching the skies but to no avail. A voice cried out "Jonny is that really you?" All five monsters turned around to see a young girl that looked like she was in her early to mid twentys. She wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with purple and pink flowers on it, red shoes, a straw hat, brown hair, brown eyes, and tan shorts. She was even hyper and energytic like Jonny.

Jonny was stunned to see this girl that he befriended on his travels, and said "Rosa? Wow this is a surprise! Yeah it really is me, just uh...er...well...you see Rosa I'm a vamire now, this is my father in-law Dracula, my wife Mavis is Dracula's daughter who just went missing along with Wayne who is a werewolf, this is Frank, and this is Murray. Everyone this is a friend I met on my travels her name is Rosa. She is like a female version of me."

Rosa was at first stunned but quickly got over it and ran over to Jonny and the others in a flash. She was a total fan of them and kept wanting autographs and asking questions until Dracula, Jonny, Frank, Griffin, and Murray looked at each other and nodded, Dracula asked "Rosa, the others and I vere vondering if you could help us find my daughter and best friend. If it's not too much to ask."

Rosa said "Of coarse I will help Drac, and the reason why is that Jonny is an old friend that I met on my travels and helping out the famous Dracula and his friends is totally awesome!" Griffin said "Then it's settled, but first we need a plan on how and where to start looking for them." Frank said "Lets try the forest it seems like it is the only possible way for someone to make a sneaky get away."

Murray shouted to everyone "Hey you guys! I found foot prints leading into the forest! Frank was right!" Rosa said "I think I remember seeing a mysterious cloaked figure with two squirming bags that sounded like their mouths were taped shut. The only place that I know of for someone to take a kidnapped victim is the old waterfall hideout. That place is so cool and big but thankfully it does not have any mazes, puzzles, or traps."

Dracula said with a bit more of relief in his voice "Then our target destination is the old vaterfall hideout. But first ve need to get some rest the sun vill be rising soon and ve vill need all of our strength to find my precious baby and best friend. Ve vill meet tonight at midnight in front of the forest." Everyone put their hands in and said together "For Mavis and Wayne!"

It was midnight and everyone was there as planned. Dracula and Jonny had the lead, Rosa and Murray were behind them, and Frank and Griffin were in the back of the group. It took the group 20 minutes to reach the old waterfall hideout and they decided to stop for a quick lunch break. Dracula and Jonny had their blood beaters, Rosa had a tuna sandwhich, Murray had a beatle and cockroach sandwhich, Frank had a scream cheese bagel and worm cakes, and Griffin had a scream cheese hamburger and a sceam cheese pizza slice.

After lunch was all done they continued their quest to rescue Mavis and Wayne. Meanwhile inside of the old waterfall hideout Mavis and Wayne woke up to find themselves inside of a big cage. Wayne tried to takle the cage but instead hurt himself in the process, Wayne said with a bit a pain in his voice "Mavis were do you think we are?"

Mavis said "In a big cage Uncle Wayne." He gave her a serious look and said "Seriously Mavis? I don't think it's the best place for jokes right now." Mavis gave her uncle a sad sorry look and said "Sorry Uncle Wayne I could'nt resist. But on a serious note I don't know. It looks like we're inside some sort of cave or something."

Wayne said "Well I sure hope that everyone can find us werever we are. Hey Mavis, can't you turn into a bat a squeeze through the bars and see if you can find them and tell them where we are?" Mavis's face grew so bright with joy that it could light up a dark room and said "Your a genius Uncle Wayne! I will fly as fast as I can and hurry back ok?"

Suddenly, before Mavis could even trasform into a bat, they heard footsteps coming their way and it belonged to the mysterious cloaked figure that kidnapped them. it spoke in a creepy way and said "Well, well, well, it seems like my guests are awake. Let me introduce myself my name is Thundertank and this is my home. I'm not human for your information I'm an old monster, one who was bannished by Dracula. He bannished me because I'm the only monster grave digger and I love to cause trouble."

Thundertank then left the room saying "You and your friend hear will never leave my home ever! You will stay here forever! Muwahahahaha!." When he was finally gone and out of the room Mavis finally transformed into a bat a flew as fast as she could to find the others. Meanwhile back with the monster rescue party, Jonny was starting to get a bit tired and Dracula gave him some blood beaters to boost up his energy which it did.

Jonny said "Thanks Drac, I don't know what I do without you. Hey is that a bat? Wait a bat that's Mavis! Drac, everyone it's Mavis! Look!" Sure enough it was her and she trasformed back into vampire form and told them what happened, who took them, and where the creep was holding them. Mavis found herself being smothered with hugs and kisses from everyone. Jonny introduced Mavis to Rosa and then everyone ran as fast as they could to rescue Wayne.

When everyone got there they found Thundertank asleep and Dracula used his paralyzing powers to paralyze Thundertank in his sleep. Frank used his strength to rip the cage door apart and freed Wayne. Jonny introduced Wayne to Rosa and explained to Wayne and Mavis that Rosa helped him and everyone to find them.

Everyone was at the beach and Rosa told everyone that she had to leave now and continue on her travels. She said good-bye to her new friends and to Jonny and then boarded her plane. Dracula said "Mavis my Little Blood Orange I'm so happy that you and your Uncle Wayne are safe. Everyone was so worried about you and your Uncle Wayne and we all missed you both."

Griffin said "Hey how about we all have some fun later on tonight and go night surfing." Murray said "Yeah and we can do all kinds cool Hawaiian stuff." Frank said "I agree but just as long as I don't see any fire cause fire bad." Wayne said "I can't wait to find something and bury it in the sand." Mavis told Jonny "Jonny I can't wait to try out my new bathing suit and show you." Jonny blushed and said "I can't wait to see what you look like in it honey." They both kissed each other until Dracula said "Vell we better get some sleep since the sun is starting to rise and I'm tired from today's excitement." Everyone agreed at this and went to their hotel and to their hotel rooms.

Well there you have it my second story and I hope you all like it. :D Please review about what you think of it. Thank you. :)


End file.
